


You read, you get Bred

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: February Batch 2020 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, F/F, Genderswap, Heroine TF, Impregnation, Isekai, Male to Female, Mind Break, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A young man ends up transporting into the world of his porn, unfortunately, he's on the receiving end...
Series: February Batch 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684351
Kudos: 55





	You read, you get Bred

**Author's Note:**

> For Anailater.

Today seemed like it would be like any other day. A young man was sitting at home in front of his computer, yawning a bit as he was browsing his way through the news. It was all so gosh-darned boring. So much so that he couldn’t bring himself to bother with it any longer.  
  
“Why can’t there be anything good to read?” The youth named Nate muttered to himself as he stretched his arms. “Maybe I should just deal with this thing down here…” He looked around as he made sure that nobody was going to come and bother him in his room…  
  
Before he shoved a hand down his pants with a bit of a grin, slowly rubbing his fingers up against the bulge kept hidden within his underwear. This was exactly what he needed right now, a little time to himself and then a good doujin about monster girls. That’s exactly what would make him feel better.  
  
Nate licked his lips as he noticed that one of the doujins he had been reading, one that was still in Japanese starring a demon queen fucking her way through a series of heroines in their desperate attempt to struggle against her monster girl empire, had just gotten translated! How lucky was he? He could already imagine how great the cheesy dialogue would be.  
  
...What was that light coming from outside?  
  
He blinked for a few moments before trying to look out the window, sitting as far up in his chair as he could to try and identify what was causing the light to blare in through his window…  
  
That was the last thing he saw before the infamous truck hit him, knocking him straight out of his own world in the process…  
  
\---  
  
It was dark. And a little soft. Maybe so soft that he wanted to keep laying down with his eyes closed. It wouldn’t be too bad of an idea, he hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep the night before, and he could always use a little bit more, right?  
  
That’s what Nate was thinking right up until he felt something brushing up against his neck. Something soft, something… Worryingly warm. Was that a tail? It felt a little bumpy and it didn’t feel like a limb, so it had to be some sort of tail. Question is, why was he feeling a tail against his neck?   
  
More importantly, what was that labored and loving breathing that was also caressing his cheek..?  
  
Nate’s eyes finally shot open, and he came face to face with something he had seen before, yet something he had never expected to see this close. A face that he had grown to love from a distance, yet one that…  
  
“So you finally decided to wake up, Yuusha.” The woman hovering above him taunted, calling him by a very different name. A name that he knew just as well as he knew that woman.  
  
It didn’t take a genius to figure out why all of this was happening. He stared down at his body, and in return, he was met with a pair of tits that were bigger than his fists, ones that he had always admired when he read through those stories. Not just that, but his hips that he always wanted to grip onto tight before dumping a load of cum into the pussy between the thighs that were connected to those hips…  
  
He had turned into the heroine of the doujin that he had been reading. In his mind, he immediately started cursing out the concept of being whisked away to another world upon death, but the woman above him just continued to smile with a bit of delight.  
  
“That silent treatment won’t do you any good, Yuusha. You lost our battle fair and square. Now, I intend to make you pay the same price as the rest of your allies.” The woman, the draconic Demon Lord that stood in the heroine’s path, was more than ready to defile the body that Nate had been transplanted into…  
  
He had to do something, otherwise, he was just going to be pulled along and raped by her! He… okay, he would like that, but he didn’t want it to happen in a situation he had no control over. ‘This has to be a mistake, I am not Yuusha, I just kind of look like her!’ was the words that he tried to say…  
  
And yet…  
  
“You’ll never break me, Demon Lord! The church made sure that you would never be able to defile me, as long as I stay pure! Give it up now and repent, you know better than to face the entire world!” Her lips didn’t agree with the thoughts of the man inside of her. She just spoke the same drivel that she had been spouting in those doujins…  
  
The Demon Lord laughed in the face of that threat as she slowly sunk her face closer to the girl. “Really now, the church? Did they neglect to mention the deal we had made eons ago, the same reason you’ve met all of those fallen priests on the way here? You’re a gullible sort, Yuusha, but I expected you to know better.” The horned woman licked her tanned lips as she pulled back, adjusting the armor that she wore in bed… “But, since you think you’re so indestructible and incorruptible… How about I give you a taste? The same taste that your allies got before you failed to save them all…”  
  
Nate felt his (her) heart sink. He (she) didn’t want what was coming up since it always ended up causing a bad end in the doujins. Why couldn’t it happen when he (she) wasn’t captured!?  
  
As soon as all of that heavy and black armor fell to the ground, a pungent scent filled the heroine’s nostrils, and the man inside her mind slowly fell victim to the very same thing all the other women in the doujin had. “N-No, I will... I will resist!” Yuusha tried her best to sound heroic…  
  
Yet all that earned her was a kiss from the tall and tanned tyrant. The calm before the storm. The thing that made both her and her unwanted guest’s hearts throb with a certain need… ‘C-Curse all of this, why did they have to make the Demon Lord so hot..!’ Was the lone thought that managed to drift through Nate’s mind…  
  
Right before the heroine’s pussy was speared on the proverbial monster of a rod that hung between the Demon Lord’s legs. His mind was shattering just from the way she had slammed it in, to the point where he had already forgotten his name. He… She was Yuusha, right?  
  
Another thrust from the Demon Lord sent both their minds scrambling, parts of the poor youth’s mind merging with the rest of Yuusha’s in an attempt to stay whole. She knew that she had to try and resist this, with all of her might… And yet, the way her womb begged for that cock with every inch that sunk deeper into her made it more than a little difficult.  
  
Once more the Demon Lord shoved her hips forward, causing the tip of her cock to smash against the cervix that led into the poor heroine’s womb. Her eyes were on the verge of rolling into the back of her head at this point, show how little resistance she truly had. Just like any other heroine that had been speared on that cock. Just like every other woman in the doujins that the young man had read before his untimely demise. Now, it was her turn to fall like all the rest.  
  
“Be mine, Yuusha!” The Demon Lord cackled as she shoved her cock straight through the passage to her womb, utterly destroying the distinction between the boy that had been inside of Yuusha as well as her own mind. Now, they were the same… and they were utterly broken, evident by the way her juices were practically streaming down the sides of the dominant and draconic Demon Lord’s cock and thighs…  
  
She could hardly stay conscious, yet she hoped that she would make it through this and get to fight another day in the end…  
  
That hope was well and truly crushed as the Demon Lord thrust in once more, before the torrent of cum that would serve to impregnate her flooded into her womb. The sensation of being filled to the brim with baby batter was overwhelming, while the physical strain made her stomach push out just a little from the bloat. Her mind, already fractured, would not be able to come back after having her role as a broodmare and concubine cemented as the sperm wriggled it's way around inside of her...  
  
“With this, you’ll be mine, Yuusha.” Were the last words that the heroine could hear before she lost consciousness. All her hopes and dreams crushed at that very moment...  
  
\---  
  
Weeks passed since Yuusha had been bred by the Demon Lord, and her tune had changed. Much had changed in fact, the least of which was how Monster Girls had conquered the entire continent.  
  
“Yuusha.” The Demon Lord muttered softly into her concubine’s ear, with one hand gently placed on the former heroine’s gravid dome. An uncharacteristically warm smile graced her face, one that Yuusha had seen so many times before in her dreams. The same smile that she had fallen in love with after she had been… punished, for her attempt to fight back against her…  
  
The former heroine nodded, knowing exactly what her lord was thinking. “They’ll be born soon, my lord. Your heirs…”  
  
“Our heirs.” The Demon Lord corrected her with a brief kiss, before pulling her into her embrace. The warmth of her strong arms, the ones that had put her in her place. The ones she had grown dependant on.   
  
Yuusha merely smiled in return before wrapping her arms around her tantalizing tyrant, kissing her back in the process. “Our heirs, yes… Thank you, my lord.” She muttered softly, moaning a little as the demonic mark on her belly shone for a brief moment. A symbol of her devotion, and a curse at the very same time.  
  
Her life as a heroine was over. Until the end, she would remain her lord’s concubine forevermore.


End file.
